Torn
http://images.wikia.com/jakanddaxter/images/a/ac/Torn.png Torn on yksi tärkeimpiä hahmoja Jak and Daxter-trilogiassa. Hän on yksi Haven Cityn pääkomentajista. Hänen ääninäyttelijänään toimii Cutter Mitchell. Luonne Torn on militaristinen, tiukka ja äkkipikainen. Hän odottaa liittolaisiltaan järkkymätöntä uskollisuutta ja toimii paikoin jopa mielivaltaisesti Jakin ja Daxterin niskuroidessa hänelle ensimmäisen trilogian kakkososassa. Hänellä on erittäin sarkastinen, kuiva ja paikoin mustakin huumorintaju. Vaikkakin hänellä oma kuiva huumorinsa on, ei hän voi Daxterin vitsejä sietää. Tornilla on positiiviset puolensakin, hän on ystäviään kohtaan lämpöinen, suojelevainen, lojaali ja uhrautuvainen. Erityisesti ihastuksensa Ashelinin suhteen Torn on valmis vaarantamaan koko operaationsa. Myös kolmannessa pelissä Tornin ja Jakin suhteen lämmettyä, hän osoittaa suurta kunnioitusta ja tasa-arvoisuutta ystäväänsä kohtaan. Tosin edelleen Daxterin kanssa Torn on muutamaan otteeseen polttaa pinnansa. Jax X:n mennessä Torn on jokseenkin aikuistunut ja rauhoitunut. Seesteämpi ote näkyy myös pienemmässä temperamentissa ja rauhallisemmassa perusluonnossa. Tornilla on läheisiä hetkiä erityisesti Ashelinin kanssa ja hänet näkee paikoin jopa hymyilemässä. Tämän voisi kuvitella johtuvan sodan loppumisesta, tai stressin vähenemisestä. Jak II Daxter; "Why do we get all the crappy missions?" Torn; "Because I... Don't... Like... You." Jak ja Daxter tutustuivat epäluuloiseen Torniin lähinnä sarkastisen ivailun ja viileän vastaanoton merkeissä. Tätä tapahtui suurimman osan pelin kulun alusta, kunnes Jakin ja Tornin viileät välit lämpenivät Jakin osoittaessa kykynsä hänelle. Tornin kovan kuoren alta pelin lopussa paljastuu tämän äärimmäinen lojaalius liittolaisiaan kohtaan. Kun Praxis kiristi tätä Ashelinin hengellä, tämä riskeerasi koko operaationsa hänen takiaan. Yksi Tornin vakiovitsejä pelin aikana ovat tämän raivostuminen Daxterille ja hänen musta huumorintajunsa. Jak 3 Torn; "We needed a southern HQ for the war. Plus, I kinda like the sign with the ottsell head outside." Daxter; "Yeah, it's cool, huh?" Torn; "We use it for target practice." Jak 3:ssa Tornin luonne ei ole hirveästi muuttunut, mutta tämä on paljon lämpimämpi ja ystävällisempi Jakia ja Daxteria kohtaan. Pelissä näytetään lukuisia kertoja Tornin iskeneen silmänsä Asheliniin, mutta heidän suhteensa terveydestä ei ole tietoa sillä yhteistä ruutuaikaa heillä ei juuri ole. Myös Torn on jossain vaiheessa ehtinyt ystävystyä Jinxin kanssa. Kolmannessa Jakissa Torn pelaa tärkeää roolia Metal Headeja vastaan, hän auttaa Jakia murtautumaan Metal Headien pesään Sigin ja Jinxin kanssa. Jak X G.T Blitz; "Well, wait untill you race agains the big-name-drivers!" Torn; "It gets worse?" Torn oli yksi Krewn myrkyttämistä kilpailijoista, hän ei pitänyt ajamisesta missään vaiheessa. Vaikka hänen osansa on pelin juonessa pienentynyt huomattavasti, hänet voi nähdä usein yrittämässä flirttailla Ashelinille. Vaikkuttaakin siltä, että Jak X:ssä Tornin ja Ashelinin suhde on jälleen kunnossa, heidän molempien nauttiessa suurimman osan ajasta toistensa seurassa. Torn oli myös paikoin kaikista kilpailijoista kypsin ja asennoitui ajamiseen realistisesti. Hänen näkemyksensä kisasta oli, että jokaisen tulisi yrittää parhaansa. Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Jostain syystä Torn, kuten suurin osa ensimmäisen trilogian tärkeimmistä hahmoista poistettiin pelistä. Triviaa: *Torn tarkoitaa myös suomeksi repeytynyttä tai revittyä *torn on 30 vuotias Henkilökohtaisia suhteita *Ashelin - Mielitietty, liittolainen ja tallikaveri *Jak - Hyvä ystävä, tallikaveri ja liittolainen *Jinx - Hyvä ystävä ja liittolainen *Daxter - Ystävä, tallikaveri ja liittolainen *Samos Hagai - Ystävä ja johtaja (Nuorempi), Liittolainen ja tallikaveri, suhde epävarma (Vanhempi) *Vin - Liittolainen, suhde epävarma *Sig - Liittolainen ja tallikaveri Luokka:Henkilöt Luokka:Jak II Luokka:Jak III Luokka:Jak X